Talk:TIMELINE OF THE PAST
The Possible Format For Timeline: * Summary of Event that happened Dicussion and debate of certain Events as well as changes Possible List of things that were Retconned or Altered, If Desired *Gold's father as he was known and had existed, has been retconned. Gold may have had a father, but He didn't make any appearances and Gold might not know very much about him. *Kodoku has been retconned and is no longer a character that existed. *The Daughters of Time, also have been retconned and are characters that have no longer existed. * Neku and Shiki are mainly In Name Only versions of the Neku and Shiki from their home canon, however most of Shiki's more heinous behaviors have been retconned. Calling of silver certain terms by Neku has been retconned as well. *The shiny Golduck incident has also been retconned and never happened. *The Pikachu Army was retconned and is no longer a existing thing that ever happened. *Tazer is no longer a existing character and has been retconned. *Cirno's appearances and existence in the drama as a non-fictional character has been retconned. She, and the other characters of the Touhou Franchise are mostly fictional in the Main Drama verse. *The Seers are no longer pokemon and will have different appearances, but they still exist. *Gold's past actions, behaviors and what not have been retconned or at least toned down a significant amount. He still might have still been a bit flirty, kind of a dick, irritating, doing/saying some kinds of shitty things he wasn't aware of weren't so (maybe not as much, and generally more saying than doing) and such but not to extreme amounts, when recognizing that he should back off he backs off and majorly staying IC most of the time. *Pikachou, is now Chou, is no longer a demon and is mainly a representative figure of Troika's Id (although they might as well just be the more extreme id considering) *Karasu might either be retconned or altered quite a bit. In the latter case, she has left and may never really come back, so it doesn't make much difference either way. *Ree Has been retconned and is no longer a existing Character. *Shiki and Neku having children has been retconned. By Extension Ifrit and Rydia's existence has also been retconned. *Green's Existence has mostly been Retconned from the drama, however him accidentally saying "Skill sense moment" instead of stating he is still capable of sensing movement is still a thing that happened which will come back to haunt (or better put, annoy) him if he ever returns. *Silver's Weavile is also different from how Silver's Weavile was and acted in past logs. *Shiny and most of his actions have been retconned. Some of his actions that were not retconned may have been done by Baby; Although due to personality differences, the actions/sayings might mostly or completely be retconned. *Rachen has replaced Raichu and Raichu's actions probably have been retconned as they significantly different personalities. *These Relationships have been Entirely Retconned: Troika and Silver's, Troika and Gamzee's, Nate and Eridan's, Troika and Karkat's, Gold's and Cirno's. *Most of Mongrel's, Scarlet's And Magenta's Early Personalities have also been retconned. As a result their early Actions and Behaviors have also been retconned. The pole incident and next to all of Magenta's past actions are right out. *Indigo has been retconned and no longer existed or exists